Buntu Ide
by Indh13
Summary: Terjemahan dari 'Writer's Block'. Lucy tiba-tiba tidak dapat melanjutkan cerita novelnya. Lalu tanpa diduga, Gray datang menawarkan bantuan. Complete summary inside. Warning inside. Read and Review, pleaseee?


Yosh! Pertama kalinya nulis FF pakai bahasa nasional sendiri. Jadi gugup =9

Cerita ini adalah terjemahan dari cerita One-Shoot Ndh13 yang lain berjudul sama '**Writer's Block**' atas permintaan seorang anonymous reviewer bernama **FFall**. Kalau diperhatikan, cerita yang ini agak berbeda dari yang versi bahasa Inggris-nya. Cuma Se-Di-Kit. Ada beberapa bagian yang dirasa tidak perlu lau dibuang, komposisi kalimat, de el el.

**WRITER'S BLOCK**

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail diciptakan, ditulis, dimiliki dan sebagainya oleh Hiro Mashima di Jepang sana. Hamba hanyalah seorang fans berat Gray Fullbuster yang ingin mengasah kreatifitas hamba =3=

**Rate** : Biasanya **T**. Tapi karena dalam bahasa Indonesia dan dibaca oleh orang Indonesia jadinya gimana ya… "==a

**Genre** : ROMANCE, dan sedikit Humor

**Warning** : EYD kurang tepat (ckckck... padahal orang Indonesia, tapi kesulitan di bahasa Indonesia. Tapi yah… bahasa itu memang tidak semudah yang kita kira. Jadi JANGAN remehkan bahasa! X), Typos, OOC dan bagi pembaca yang menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai ketimuran disarankan agar tidak membacanya karena cerita ini kental dengan nilai kebaratan (nah, lho… =o)

**Summary** : Lucy sedang kesal karena dia tiba-tiba 'buntu ide' alias mendapatkan 'writer's block'. Namun tiba-tiba Gray yang setahunya tidak punya pengalaman dalam bidang tulis-menulis menawarkan bantuan kepada si penyihir roh langit ini. Bagaimana caranya…?

**A/N** : 'Writer's Block' dan 'Buntu Ide' adalah sama. Jadi terkadang kata-kata itu tidak diterjemahkan secara harfiah.

Nah, untuk mempersingkat halaman, mari kita mulai ceritanya… ^^

***Fairy**Tail***

_Writer's block_ adalah suatu kondisi yang sangat menyebalkan bagi para penulis. Suatu kondisi dimana kau tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang akan kau tulis selanjutnya. Seolah kau bertemu dengan jalan buntu. Kau kehilangan kreatifitasmu padahal kau sedang sangat berkeinginan untuk melanjutkan tulisanmu itu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari otakmu, atau, kau telah mendapat gambaran alur cerita dengan sangat jelas dalam pikiranmu namun kata-katamu itu hanya bisa menggantung di udara. Kau tak pernah bisa menuangkannya ke dalam kertasmu.

Lucy Heartphilia dengan jengkel menggaruk kepala dengan penanya yang biasa. Menggerutu dan mengutuk dalam hati sementara pena yang dia pegang menyusuri rambut pirangnya. Di depannya terdapat selembar kertas yang setengah tertulis dan ada pula beberapa lembar kertas lain yang berserakan di atas mejanya, lembaran naskah. Ya, itu dia. Kertas-kertas itu adalah kumpulan naskah Lucy yang dia impikan akan bisa menjadi sebuah novel terkenal.

Suatu hal yang tidak biasa baginya untuk hanya memandangi sebuah kertas tanpa berusaha untuk menulisinya dengan kata-kata. Suatu hal yang tidak biasa bagi seorang Lucy Heartphilia untuk membiarkan selembar kertas kosong, bersih dari kata-kata. Sudah hampir dua jam dia duduk di depan meja tulisnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain memandangi kertas itu. Pada akhirnya Lucy menggeram marah dan melempar penanya dengan rasa marah yang sama.

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!", teriaknya dan bangkit berdiri.

"ADA APA DENGANKU? Ini kan cuma adegan sederhana, tapi kenapa sulit sekali ditulis?", Lucy membentak udara kosong sambil berjalan melingkar di samping mejanya tersebut, masih merasa kesal. Sesekali dia melempar pandang membunuh ke kertas-kertas tersebut, seolah kertas tidak bersalah itu telah melakukan hal yang tidak sopan kepadanya. Untuk kedua kalinya, dia menggeram.

"_Writer's block_ sialan!", Lucy mengutuk kesal di sela napasnya.

Ya, Lucy Heartphilia tengah mendapat '_writer's block_' alias 'buntu ide', sesuatu yang tidak biasa baginya. Biasanya, menulis bagaikan air yang mengalir di sungai bagi Lucy. Lancar, bebas, tenang tanpa ada penghalang apapun. Tidak seperti yang satu ini. Penyakit ini telah menyerang Lucy sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Awalnya Lucy menulis dengan gembira dan otaknya melimpah dengan berbagai ide dan inspirasi. Namun tiba-tiba, ketika dia akan menulis adegan yang _ini_, luapan inspirasi dan idenya berhenti. Dia tidak bisa menuangkan kata-katanya ke atas kertas semenjak itu. Otaknya mendadak berhenti menciptakan komposisi kata-kata.

Walaupun pada awalnya Lucy yakin bahwa kondisi yang dia alami tersebut diakibatkan karena dia yang kurang tidur atau karena dia perlu mandi, tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa menuliskan kata-katanya setelah itu. Jadi suka atau tidak, Lucy harus mengakui kalau dia sedang 'buntu ide'.

Penyakit yang disebut '_writer's block_' ini membuat Lucy mendapat suasana hati yang buruk sekali sehingga dia bisa tampak lebih seram daripada Erza sang Titania. Ketika dia berada di guild, dia tidak banyak melakukan kegiatan apapun selain menghirup minumannya di sudut aula guild dengan aura murung dan gelap yang bisa mengalahkan aura yang dipancarkan Juvia ketika melihat gadis lain menggoda Gray-sama-_nya._ 'Aura' Lucy ini bisa membuat Natsu dan Gray berhenti bertengkar di dekatnya dan bahkan bisa membuat Erza bergidik tidak nyaman. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai orang-orang di guild mengetahui penyebab murungnya penyihir roh bintang mereka ini. Namun mereka tidak bisa membantu banyak. Seperti yang sama-sama kita ketahui, menulis bukanlah keahlian para penyihir Fairy Tail. Mereka itu adalah orang-orang yang 'bertindak', bukan 'berkata-kata'. Sastra bukanlah keahlian mereka.

Namun bukan berarti tidak ada satupun yang pernah mencoba membantu Lucy. Levy McGarden, teman perempuan terdekat Lucy karena kegemaran yang mereka memiliki, membaca, pernah mencoba memberi saran dan ide pada gadis pirang itu. Tapi seperti yang lainnya, Levy bukanlah tipe orang yang lihai menulis. Dia suka buku, memang, tapi hanya untuk dibaca, bukan untuk ditulis. Untuk menjaga perasaan temannya tersebut, Lucy tetap mendengarkan setiap saran dan nasehat yang diberikan Levy kepadanya. Lucy tetap memasang wajah tersenyum sambil mendengarkan penyihir solid script itu memberitahukan idenya. Tapi masih saja, ide Levy tidak bisa membantunya sama sekali.

Begitu lelah berjalan melingkar, Lucy menghenyakkan diri ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dia sudah sedikit tenang ketika dia bergumam pelan, "Mandi dan lalu ayo coba lagi".

Dan dengan itu, Lucy melangkah menuju kamar mandi, mengisi bak mandi dengan air panas lalu menikmati sensasi nyaman ketika air panas menggelitiki kulitnya, membuat otot-otonya rileks. Lucy mendesah senang.

"Erhmm… air panas memang yang terbaik…" Lucy lalu membenamkan diri lebih dalam ke bak mandi hingga ujung hidungnya nyaris menyentuh permukaan air.

'Aku heran kenapa aku bisa buntu ide seperti ini. Jarang sekali aku begini dan… ini sangat menyebalkan!" gumam Lucy dalam hati.

'Adegan ini saja…, luar biasa sulit ditulis! Kenapa? Kukira adegan ini cuma adegan biasa yang mudah diceritakan!', gumamnya dalam hati lagi. Lucy telah menceritakan tentang semua masalahnya kepada Levy. Lucy telah mengkonsultasikan mengenai hal ini pada temannya yang berambut biru itu. Dan Levy menyarankannya untuk meniru atau 'mempelajari' beberapa kata dan kalimat dari buku dan novel yang pernah dia baca.

"_Ayolah, Lu-chan. Cuma satu atau dua kalimat dari novel lain dan lalu gunakan imajinasimu untuk mengembangkannya ke bahasamu sendiri", Levy menyarankan, keningnya berkerut sedikit karena teman pirangnya ini terlalu keras kepala untuk mau menerima idenya. Dan benar saja, dengan segera Lucy menggeleng tidak setuju._

"_Aku tidak mau melakukan itu, Levy-chan… Aku mau kata-kata itu murni dari diriku sendiri. Aku ingin kata-kata itu diciptakan oleh diriku. Dengan 'mempelajari' beberapa kalimat dari novel lain seperti yang kau bilang tadi, rasanya seperti… entahlah, curang?", kata Lucy. Levy menghela napas lelah dengan sedikit jengkel._

"_Terserah padamu kalau begitu, Lu-chan. Aku tidak punya ide lagi untuk membantumu dengan naskahmu itu", ujar Levy lelah. Dalam hati dia kesal dengan kekeras-kepalaan Lucy. Tapi dia tahu kalau dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebenarnya dia ingin membaca novel Lucy sesegera mungking jadi 'writer's block' ini juga secara tidak langsung menganggunya. Terkadang Levy tidak bisa memahami cara pikir para penulis._

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk karyaku…", Lucy bergumam pelan sambil bermain-main dengan bebek karetnya yang mengapung di permukaan air panas.

"Dan dengan mengkopi karya orang lain bukanlah caraku memberikan 'yang terbaik' itu", Lucy bersandar di dinding bak mandi. Dia menghela napas lagi.

***Fairy**Tail***

Setelah satu jam penuh di kamar mandi, Lucy keluar dengan hanya selembar handuk biru melilit di tubuhnya. Lucy bersenandung ringan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lain lalu dengan santai berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Hei, Lucy, mana chapter selanjutnya? Kau belum menulisnya, ya? Ini sudah hampir seminggu, kan?". Sebuah suara menginterupsi Lucy dari kegiatannya memilih pakaian yang akan dia kenakan. Lucy segera membeku begitu mengenali suara itu. Cepat-cepat dia berbalik dan melihat seseorang duduk di kursinya tadi dengan segebung kertas di tangan orang itu—naskahnya! Bagaimana bisa Lucy tidak menyadari kehadiran orang itu tadi?

Gray Fullbuster duduk dengan nyaman. Naskah Lucy dalam tangannya dan Gray memandangi kertas-kertas tersebut dengan kernyitan di sepanjang keningnya.

"PENYUSUPPP!", Lucy reflek berteriak dan menendang si penyihir es itu. Lalu dengan cepat menyabet naskah dan memeluknya dengan sikap protektif.

"Kenapa kau menendangku?", Gray mengerang kesal dan membelai kepalanya yang sepertinya sudah benjol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?", seru Lucy. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan naskahku?"

Gray mengerjap setelah mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Lucy, "Aku sedang membacanya" jawabnya pendek seolah hal itu sudah sangat jelas dan tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, mana kelanjutannya? Sudah hampir seminggu dan ceritamu nyaris tidak mengalami perkembangan. Kau lamban sekali, Lucy", Gray memprotes seperti anak kecil. Lucy bergidik.

"Kau sudah seenaknya menyusup ke rumah orang lain dan membaca sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau baca DAN kau masih mengeluh?", Lucy berteriak murka sambil menyipitkan tatapannya pada Gray. Sang penyihir es sendiri menyeringai geli.

"Ayolah, Luce… kau kan sudah tahu kalau ini sudah jadi semacam kebiasaanku. Kau harusnya sudah terbiasa". Gray, masih menyeringai, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja Lucy lagi sementara Lucy melakukan yang sebaliknya, berjalan menjauhi meja demi melindungi naskahnya dari si ekshibisionis.

"Dan lagi, pakai bajumu", ujar Gray santai, menunjuk handuk yang terpasang di tubuh si gadis pirang. Lucy memekik kaget menyadari bahwa dia belum memakai apapun selain selembar handuk. Dengan wajah merona merah, Lucy mencoba menutupi tubuhnya sebanyak yang dia bisa. Gray terkekeh melihat reaksi Lucy.

"KAU yang harusnya pakai baju!", Lucy membentak lagi, menunjuk Gray yang tidak memakai atasan apapun.

"Sial! Kapan terjadinya?"

Lucy memutar bola mata, "Sejak awal", ungkap Lucy di sela napasnya.

"Yah, itu tidak penting sekarang", Gray melambaikan tangannya santai lalu duduk lagi di kursi Lucy. Gray meletakkan pipinya di atas tangan sementara sikunya diletakkan di atas meja Lucy.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Mana kelanjutan ceritanya?", tanya Gray dan terang-terangan menunjuk naskah di pelukan sang pemilik.

"Kenapa pula aku harus memberitahumu?", Lucy berbalik kesal sehingga punggungnya menghadap Gray.

"Aww, beri tahu saja aku, Luce…", rengek Gray. Lucy melirik si ekshibisionis dan dia tidak tahu kenapa namun dia tidak bisa menolak menjawab.

Menghela napas dalam-dalam, Lucy menjawab dengan murung, "Belum kutulis".

"Belum? Wow, bernarkah?", Gray menaikkan sebelah alis. Lucy yang menunda menulis tanpa alasan adalah sesuatu yang sangat baru untuknya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau. Aku… cuma mendadak tidak bisa saja", ujar Lucy. Gray dapat melihat bahu Lucy perlahan menurun. Dia mengernyit sedikit sembari berusaha mencerna kata-kata Lucy. Dan setelah dia berhasil, cengirannya melebar.

"Oh, jadi kau sedang buntu ide?", tanyanya setengah-geli. Walaupun Lucy membelakanginya, namun Gray bisa tahu kalau Lucy berubah cemberut.

"Menyebalkan tahu", gumam Lucy pelan. Gray harus berusaha keras menahan tawa. Lucy yang sedang cemberut tampak sangat lucu dan imut bagi si penyihir es ini. Tapi dia tahu, tertawa hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Siapa tahu Lucy takkan segan-segan membunuhnya secara brutal karena tertawa. Meskipun demikian, Gray membiarkan cengiran lain terukir di wajahnya.

"Oh, jadi karena itu kau menguarkan aura suram di guild dan bahkan terkadang bertindak menyebalkan belakangan ini?", goda Gray sehingga Lucy berputar menghadapinya dengan marah.

"Aku tidak menyebalkan!", bentaknya kesal. Tapi Gray malah meledak tertawa.

"Benar, kok".

"Tidak!".

"Ya".

"Tidak!".

"Yup".

"TERSERAH!", teriak Lucy pada akhirnya. Gray menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Lucy berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki dan dengan marah membanting kumpulan naskahnya di atas meja.

_Gray kan sudah membaca semuanya, jadi apa gunanya berusaha menyembunyikan naskahku dari Gray?_

"Sekarang tuan, tolong keluar dari kamarku karena aku mau ganti baju!", perintah Lucy sambil berdiri bertolak pinggang. Gray tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan malah berpura-pura mendengar Lucy sama sekali. Dia hanya ingin menggoda Lucy dan… memang berhasil.

"GRAY!"

"Hei, kenapa kau bisa buntu ide seperti ini? Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu", tanya Gray santai dan memberikan senyum tulus (palsu) miliknya pada sang penyihir roh bintang yang tengah luar biasa marahnya. Lucy mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membantu sementara semua yang kau lakukan padaku hanya bisa membuatku kesal", kata Lucy ketus seraya melipat kedua lengan di dada.

"Oh, aku yakin aku bisa. Aku ini pandai _berciuman_, kau tahu?", Gray mengedip dan Lucy mengerjap. Gray dengan sengaja memberi tekanan pada kata 'berciuman'.

"Ba—… apa maksudmu dengan _berciuman_?", Lucy tiba-tiba tergagap dan rona pink tampak jelas di wajahnya. Gray terkekeh lagi.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Kau tersendat waktu akan menulis adegan ciuman. Aku bisa tahu setelah membaca naskahmu yang terakhir", si penyihir berambut hitam menyeringai puas.

"Jadi… jadi kenapa?", Lucy tergagap lagi lalu menolehkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah agar tidak terlihat oleh pria setengah telanjang di hadapannya. Lucy bisa mendengar pria itu menghela napas.

"Ya ampun, Lucy. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa kesulitan di bagian ini. Kau pernah ciuman tidak?", tanya Gray penasaran. Lucy bergidik sedikit, tapi lalu menjawab dengan tenang dan juga dingin.

"Terima kasih kepada ayahku, berkatnyalah aku jarang punya teman atau pacar untuk dicium".

Gray memandang Lucy sejenak sebelum tertawa gugup. "Yah, bisa kubayangkan".

"Lalu kau sendiri, Gray. Pernahkan kau berciuman dengan perempuan?".

"Tentu saja pernah".

"Benarkah?", Lucy memandang penyihir es tersebut dengan rasa tidak percaya. Gray menelengkan kepala ke samping, menambahkan tekanan pada sikunya.

"Hei, Luce. Asal kau tahu saja, kau bisa membandingkanku dengan Loke kalau soal kepopuleran dengan wanita. Aku nyaris sama populernya dengan dia. Dia cuma mendapat perhatian lebih daripada aku", ungkap Gray bangga dan percaya diri. Lucy hanya bisa mencibirkan lidahnya.

"Jika kau tidak pernah mengalaminya, lalu kenapa tidak kau tiru saja dari novel roman lainnya? Aku yakin di dalam sana ada banyak… ehm, contoh", kata Gray sambil mengubah posisi duduknya. Lucy memutar bola mata atas saran dari Gray_. _

_Ini lagi…_

"Aku takkan meniru kata-kata orang lain, Gray. Itu namanya curang", ujar Lucy penuh keyakinan. Kini Gray yang memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, benarkah?".

"Ya!".

Gray bangkit berdrir dari kursi yang didudukinya dan melangkah mendekati Lucy yang mengerjap kaget karena tidakan Gray yang tiba-tiba ini. Dengan spontan, Lucy mengambil langkah mundur.

"Ah, jadi kau malah ingin mengalaminya sendiri lalu menggunakan caramu sendiri untuk mendeskripsikannya berdasarkan apa yang kau rasakan?", tanya Gray yang tetap terus berjalan mendekati Lucy yang sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"G- Gray, apa-… apa yang akan kau…", Lucy tergagap panik tapi Gray memotong kata-katanya.

"Idemu tidak buruk juga. Jadi kalau begitu… apa kau butuh bantuan untuk… '_memperoleh_ _pengalaman langsung_' itu? Karena sebenarnya aku bisa membantumu dengan senang hati". Gray menindih Lucy yang sudah siap meledak ke dinding. Kenyataan bahwa Gray tidak memakai atasan apapun dan Lucy yang tidak memakai apapun selain selembar handuk sama sekali tidak membantu rasa malu Lucy saat itu. Dan yang lebih penting, wajah mereka luar biasa dekatnya!

"Hentikan, Gray! Kalau kau mau bercanda, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!", seru Lucy, mencoba untuk terdengar marah tapi tidak berhasil.

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda?". Gray mendadak berubah serius tapi lalu terkekeh sambil dengan lembut mengangkat dagu si gadis pirang dengan jarinya sehingga wajah Lucy tepat menghadap wajahnya.

"Kau manis sekali kalau wajahmu memerah seperti ini. Kadang sulit juga dipercaya kalau gadis inilah yang menguarkan aura muram di guild akhir-akhir ini", Gray menyeringai, namun dia masih serius.

'_Hah? Gray menyebutku manis? Bukan berarti ini hal yang jarang tapi—TIDAK MUNGKIN!', _Lucy menjerit dalam hati. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat senang dipanggil begitu oleh orang yang dia sukai sejak lama.

'_Tunggu dulu! Apa? Aku suka Gray?'_, Lucy mengerjap dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat untuk mengusir pikiran 'nakal' dari otaknya.

"Lucy, buka matamu dan lihat aku", Gray berkata dengan nada memerintah. Lucy menurut lalu perlahan membuka matanya dan langsung menemukan sepasang onyx hitam balas menatap bola mata coklat milik Lucy, menguncinya.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu padamu", Gray memulai dengan mata masih terpancang pada mata gadis di hadapannya. Dan Gray tetap mempertahankan jarinya di dagu Lucy. "Kudengar kau sedang kesulitan dengan naskahmu dan kebetulan aku tahu apa yang kau permasalahkan karena aku sudah membaca seluruh naskahmu", ujar Gray lembut. Dia tidak menghiraukan pandangan mencela yang diberikan Lucy padanya dan terus berbicara.

"Dan berkat '_writer's block_' itu, aku jadi dapat menyusun rencana untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan sejak lama".

Gray menyeringai melihat mulut Lucy ternganga sedikit. Tampaknya dia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Gray. Lucy merupakan gadis yang lumayan 'tajam', berkat semua novel roman yang pernah dia baca.

"Gray… maksudmu, kau tidak—…". Lucy tidak pernah sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Gray mengganggunya lagi dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy hingga ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Lucy dapat merasakan napas Gray di wajahnya. Hangat, walaupun Gray adalah seorang penyihir dengan elemen es dan dari napas Gray tercium aroma mint segar.

"Aku suka padamu, kau tahu?".

Lucy seketika tersentak dan bisa dibilang dia bahkan berhenti bernapas. Dia membeku sementara kata-kata Gray barusan berlalu-lalang di otaknya.

_Gray suka padaku… Gray suka padaku… Apakah aku juga menyukainya?_

Sebelum Lucy bisa tersadar dari lamunannya, bibir Gray telah menyentuh bibirnya. Lucy terbelalak kaget. Sensasi dari bibir Gray itu… lembut, dingin tapi secara ajaib terasa panas di bibir Lucy. Jantung Lucy berdetak tak beraturan karenanya.

Lidah Gray mengusap bibir bawah Lucy, meminta masuk. Lucy dengan malu mematuhinya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Gray bermain-main dengan lidah Lucy. Karena Gray yang lebih berpengalaman, maka dialah yang mendominasi permainan kecil mereka ini. Sementara Lucy yang memiliki pengalaman nol besar menutup matanya rapat-rapat begitu merasakan tangan Gray bergerak ke lengan atasnya dan dengan lembut memegangi Lucy agar keseimbangannya tidak terganggu. Gray tidak bohong, dia memang pandai berciuman.

Setelah beberapa menit berlangsung, Gray mengangkat wajahnya. Dia harus berhenti untuk bernapas walaupun dia amat sangat segan melakukannya. Napas Gray terengah-engah, begitu pula dengan Lucy yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya dengan wajah merah yang tertunduk.

"Jadi…", ujar Gray memecah keheningan. "…apa itu bisa membantumu mengatasi writer's block itu?"

Lucy tidak segera menjawab, detik-detik berlalu yang terasa bagai berjam-jam bagi mereka. kedua penyihir Fairy Tail itu jatuh ke dalam keheningan yang kurang nyaman. Dalam hati Gray mulai mengutuki tindakannya barusan yang dirasa terlalu terburu-buru dan bodoh. Meskipun demikian, Gray sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Takkan pernah.

"Sejak kapan…", Lucy akhirnya angkat bicara. "Sejak kapan kau… menyukaiku?".

Gray memandangi wajah Lucy yang masih tertunduk sebelum mendesah dalam-dalam dan menyandarkan dahinya ke dinding tepat di samping kepala Lucy. Gray memiringkan wajahnya sedikit sehingga bibirnya nyaris menyentuh kulit leher Lucy yang pucat dan sedikit berkeringat. Dia mencoba menghirup aroma tubuh gadis yang disukainya itu. Lavender dan vanilla, aroma seperti itulah yang seketika menyerang indra penciumannya, manis, dan Gray menyukainya. Sementara Lucy diam-diam menggigil.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin… sejak awal? Sejak kita membentuk tim untuk pertama kalinya? Sejak aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi perasaan ini telah begitu lama menggangguku", Gray bergumam lembut.

Lucy menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan perlahan menjadi rileks dalam pelukan sang penyihir es. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Dia senang, tentu saja. Bagaikan mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Gray menyukainya, begitulah yang dia katakan. Gray menciumnya, dengan penuh hasrat. Diam-diam Lucy tersenyum. Namun setengah dari dirinya merasa ketakutan. Dia meragukan pengakuan Gray.

_Apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya? Apa dia hanya mempermainkanku saja? _

Lucy bingung. Sebenarnya Lucy juga menyukai pria di hadapanya ini. Gray sangat baik padanya walaupun sikapnya dingin, tapi Lucy tahu jika di balik sikap dingin itu ada kehangatan. Belum lagi penampilan Gray yang menarik. Rambut kelam yang lembut, selalu berantakan tapi tampak cocok untuknya. Matanya, gelap dan dalam. Lucy bahkan berani bertaruh jika dia bisa saja tenggelam dalam kedua mata itu. Dan juga tubuh Gray yang terlatih dengan sangat baik, menciptakan ukiran indah di otot-otot tubuhnya, kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan. Dia… menarik.

Tetapi, Lucy tetap saja… takut. Gray begitu baik pada semua orang, tidak hanya pada Lucy namun juga pada gadis lain, bahkan kepada Juvia. Gray mengaku merasa tidak nyaman dan sebal dengan kelengketan _stalker_-nya itu, tapi Gray selalu saja bersikap baik pada gadis penyihir berelemen air itu. Gray juga orang yang gemar menggoda orang lain.

B_agaimana jika pengakuan ini, ciuman ini hanya sebuah lelucon belaka? Apakah Gray begitu kejam sampai berani mempermainkan perempuan hingga sejauh ini? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Gray bukan orang yang kurang ajar seperti itu. Dan… tidakkah kau melihat keseriusan di suaranya itu? Di pengakuannya itu? Sial! Ini sangat membingungkan! _

Perlahan, senyum Lucy memudar.

"Lucy…?", panggil Gray cemas. Yang dipanggil segera tersentak dari lamunannya. Gray telah mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Lucy dan kini memandang lurus pada Lucy yang masih mempertahankan wajahnya yang tertunduk. Dengan gugup, Lucy mengangkat kepalanya walaupun malu wajahnya yang memerah terlihat. Sekali lagi, matanya dikunci oleh mata Gray.

"Kau… bersungguh-sungguh?", tanya Lucy. Gray mengangkat sebelah alis, bingung atas pertanyaan Lucy.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Ini bukan lelucon, kan?", sang gadis pirang mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan malu. Gray mengerjap beberapa kali tapi lalu sebuah senyum melengkung di wajahnya. Gray dengan perlahan membelai wajah Lucy dengan jemarinya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau bisa berpikir bahwa aku hanya bercanda?". Gray mengernyit sedikit.

Kata-kata tersebut sudah cukup bagi Lucy, untuk sekarang setidaknya. Lucy tersenyum senang dan lega. Dengan segera, tangannya berpindah ke pundak si penhyihir es.

"Kuperingatkan, aku ini tidak pandai berciuman", ujar Lucy tiba-tiba. Gray mengerjap bingung. Namun dia tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk bereaksi karena Lucy dengan cepat menarik wajah Gray. Gray dipaksa membungkuk sedikit sehingga bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Mata si penyihir es terbelalak kaget tapi dia menyeringai di bibir Lucy. Lucy memang bukan orang yang pandai berciuman, tapi dia juga tidak terlalu buruk. Gray menangkap pinggang dan paha Lucy lalu meluruskan tubuhnya sendiri. Kini Lucy yang dipaksa untuk berjinjit.

Gray merasa seolah surga memberkahinya. Gadis yang dia sukai sejak lama menciumnya.

Lucy mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan cepat-cepat membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada telanjang Gray lalu melingkarkan kedua lengan kurusnya di pinggang sang calon-kekasih. Gray bisa merasakan panas wajah Lucy membakar kulitnya, tapi dia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Rasa panas itu adalah rasa panas ternyaman yang pernah dia rasakan. Dengan senyum yang kini mengembang di wajahnya, Gray balas memeluk tubuh Lucy. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika didengarnya Lucy berkata,

"Aku juga menyukaimu, kau tahu? Sejak kita pertama kali bertemu".

Gray terkekeh lembut. Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah dia rasakan. Gadis yang dia sukai menciumnya, gadis yang dia sukai balas menyukainya. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada ini.

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran? Aku yakin Mira akan sangat gembira mendengarnya".

Didengarnya Lucy terkikik geli. Lalu si gadis pirang itu mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan wajah paling manis yang pernah dilihat Gray. Bahkan rona merah di wajah itu membuatnya menjadi semakin manis.

"Walaupun Juvia akan membunuhku, tapi, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah membantuku soal _writer's block_ ini…".

"Kapanpun, tuan putri…", Gray menurunkan wajahnya lagi dan memberikan ciuman lain pada bibir Lucy. Kali ini lebih lembut, lebih manis, dan terasa lebih polos, seperti ciuman pertama. Namun Lucy tetap menikmatinya. Hingga dia merasakan tangan Gray mendarat di lipatan handuk yang dia kenakan. Lucy memutar bola mata sembari menangkap tangan nakal tersebut, menghentikannya.

"Ups, tidak sekarang, tuan. Tidak secepat ini", Lucy memperingatkan dengan seringaian geli di wajah. Gray menggeram pelan.

"Aww, kenapa tidak?"

***Fairy**Tail***

Keesokkan harinya, akhirnya Lucy Heartphilia dapat bersenandung riang kembali. Dia berhasil melanjutkan ceritanya seolah _writer's block_ itu tidak pernah ada. Dengan wajah riang dia berjalan keluar dari gedung apartement dan melihat kekasih barunya berdiri di depan pintu gedung apartemen, menunggu Lucy.

"Pagi putri, anda tampak begitu ceria hari ini", Gray mengedip begitu Lucy berjalan mendekatinya (*dengan sedikit melompat-melompat kurasa). Lalu Gray menyambar tangan Lucy begitu gadis itu tepat di sampingnya.

"Hehe… semua berkatmu", jawab Lucy sambil mengecup pipi Gray. Gray nyengir.

"Siap pergi ke guild?", Tanya Gray. Lucy menjawab dengan anggukan lalu menarik tangan Gray bersamanya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat raksi semuanya soal… ini", Lucy tertawa kecil sambil memandangi tangan mereka berdua yang saling bertautan. Gray ikut terkekeh.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan, ayo", ajaknya. Kemudian, pasangan baru yang sedang kasmaran ini berjalan gembira menuju guild mereka. Tertawa dan berceloteh sepanjang jalan. Saling berpegangan tangan.

***Fairy**Tail***

Well, well, well… selesai juga akhirnya. Jadi, bagaimana? Bagus? Parah? Tolong tinggalkan review anda…

Apa ada yang salah? EYD ngasal? Plot datar? OOC? Too hot? =9 Tolong tinggalkan review anda…

Apakah adegan ciumannya 'menggigit'? XD Apakah 'Humor'-nya kerasa? Tolong tinggalkan review anda…

Namun perlu dicatat. Ndh13 tidak seperti Lucy dalam mencari inspirasi. Ndh13 nggak perlu pengalaman langsung dalam menulis sesuatu, seringnya ngopi kata-kata orang lain. Erm, intinya, Ndh13 nggak pernah ciuman lho! o/o (Kalau kalian ngerti apa yang Ndh13 maksud disini)

Silahkan baca juga FF Ndh13 yang lain, Once Again, Live dan Somewhere I Belong (wkwkwk… promosi XD)

Dan jangan lupa review. Flame boleh, anonymous boleh, koreksi boleh, kritikan dan saran boleh. Appa ajjah! ^^v


End file.
